


Да... командир

by kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Новый куратор - новые правила и привычки идеального оружия Гидры





	Да... командир

— Функциональность в норме? — жёсткие пальцы сжали подбородок.

— Функциональность в норме.

Новый куратор хмыкнул, обошёл по кругу замершего в кресле Зимнего.

— Готов к силовым тренировкам? — И снова пристальный испытующий взгляд, будто бы он уже успел облажаться, одной фразой разочаровать нового дрессировщика и прекрасно знает, чем обычно это заканчивается — ударом шокера под дых.

— Готов к силовым тренировкам, — заученно ответил Зимний, косясь заинтересованно на скривившегося куратора.

— Он у вас что, не дрессированный? — куратор зашуршал бумагами. — В личном деле прописана повышенная обучаемость, — снова хмыкнул. — Ну что, деточка, не будешь выкобениваться?

— Не буду выкобениваться, — оскалился Зимний, глядя прямо в глаза.

Новый дрессировщик цокнул языком.

— Детка зубастая, хорошо, посмотрим, как детка кусается. В зал.

***

— Привал, — командир скинул тяжёлый рюкзак под дерево, потянулся, расправляя плечи. — Зимний, на тебе периметр. Как понял?

— На мне периметр, понял, — отчеканил тот, проверяя крепления тактического костюма, и полез на дерево.

— Командир? — Роллинз странно глянул вслед Зимнему, что-то зашептал на ухо, подойдя непозволительно близко, за что схлопотал шишкой по затылку.

— Он упрямый, — ухмыльнулся Брок и, немного подумав, добавил чуть громче. — Или тупой.

— Я упрямый! — ответил Зимний, удобно устроившись на ветке.

***

— Ты меня понял?

— Я понял, — ответил Зимний, вытянувшись в струну.

— Повтори.

— Я понял.

Брок потёр виски, глянул в глаза.

— Хитрая зараза. Повторяй за мной — «да, командир».

— Да, командир.

— Запомнил?

— Я запомнил!

— Блядь, уберите его, пока не случилось недоразумение между моей ногой и его задницей, — зарычал Брок, смяв в кулаке только что прикуренную сигарету, скривился.

***

— Ты чего здесь? — Брок нахмурился, потёр ладонями заспанное лицо со следом от подушки на щеке.

Зимний поднялся, вставая с дивана, подошёл ближе, принюхиваясь. Он не знал этого запаха, не знал того, от кого может пахнуть так же, кто оставляет свой запах на командире вместе с собственническими отметинами на сильной шее. Подался вперёд, обнял, стискивая в объятиях, потёрся щекой о плечо, шею, скулу, прикусил тонкую кожу там, где заполошно бьётся венка.

— Отставить, Зимний, — прохрипел Брок, дёргаясь. — Блядь, нахуй иди!

— Да, командир, — оскалился Зимний, забираясь живой рукой под резинку тонких пижамных штанов, огладил мягкий член.

— Руки убрал, уёбок, — зашипел Брок, окаменев плечами.

— Да, командир, — глухо ответил Зимний, неохотно отстраняясь. Сел обратно на диван, голодно облизывая взглядом нависшего над ним командира.

— Ебалом не вышел меня лапать! — зарычал Брок, сгребая отросшие пряди Зимнего в кулак, оттягивая голову назад. — Ещё раз — и яйца тебе отстрелю, понял?

— Ещё раз и ты отстрелишь мне яйца, — он растянул губы в улыбке, уже зная, что получит по лицу, всегда и от всех получал.

— Какое же ты уёбище, Зимний.

Брок только закатил глаза и отстранился, подтягивая сползшие штаны.

— Я спать, сунешься в спальню — огребёшь! И заткнись!

***

— Баки! — растерянно выдохнул противник.

— Какой, к чёрту, Баки? — зарычал Зимний, бросаясь вперёд, метя железной ладонью в кадык, стараясь дотянуться, вырвать, закончить бой и вернуться на неудобный диван в небольшой квартирке командира.

Противник глупо хлопал глазами, уворачиваясь и, больше не стараясь нанести удар, закрывался и продолжал твердить, звать кого-то совершенно незнакомого Зимнему, хватал за руки, заглядывал в глаза.

— Отъебись, — прошипел Зимний, вжимая его в стальной бок грузовика, и замер, почувствовав это — тот самый запах, которым воняет командир, возвращаясь с выходных или сторонних миссий.

Зимний клацнул зубами, лишь на несколько миллиметров не дотянувшись до беззащитной кожи шеи.

— Блядь, отставить! — передатчик взорвался разгневанным рыком командира. — На базу! Быстро!

— Да, командир, — выплюнул Зимний, от души добавляя сопернику железным кулаком по печени. — Держись от него подальше! Он мой!

***

— Уходи, — зашипел передатчик голосом командира. — Бросай всё и вали, Зимний.

Он замирает над распростёртым на полу хелликерриера Капитаном Америка, не донеся железный кулак до лица.

— Пиздуй! — закричал Брок, закашлявшись. — Эта ёбаная хуйня развалится и без тебя! Ты должен уйти и выжить, Зимний. Не дай им вернуть тебя.

— Должен выжить.

— Какое же ты уёбище, Зимний, — прохрипел Брок и связь оборвалась.

Зимний сам вставил последнюю плату на место под непонимающим взглядом Капитана, замыкая сеть, взвалил его на спину и рванул на выход. Он слишком долго провозился, заигрался со старым «другом», совершенно забыв, что командир хоть и крепкий, но не бессмертный. Он видел, как здание, где последний раз красной точкой на коммуникаторе отмечалось местонахождение командира, сложилось пополам, погребая под собой последние надежды.

— Баки, — прошептал Капитан, сжал плечо, останавливая. — Там никто не выжил бы.

— Он мой, — рыкнул Зимний, выворачиваясь из хватки.

***

— Зимний? — тихий свистящий шёпот едва слышен.

— Да, командир.

— Ты справился, детка, — Брок кашляет, щурится, будто стараясь что-то рассмотреть на потолке.

— Да, командир.

— Ты меня вытащил?

— Да, командир.

— Темно, — шепчет Брок, находя на ощупь руку Зимнего. — Ничего, мне не впервой ныкаться по подвалам, — смеётся хрипло.

— Да… командир, — хрипит Зимний, глядя, как за распахнутым настежь окном занимается кроваво-красный рассвет.


End file.
